


Win for Me

by Lewdsuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Knight’s Tale au, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossover, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jousting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: “You have been weighed,” he said.Nishinoya appeared, beaming, “You have been measured.”Then came Tsukishima’s smirking face, “And you have been found—““Completely and utterly fucked,” Sugawara finished with a pleasant smile, whilst Kageyama felt himself die of embarrassment.





	Win for Me

No, Kageyama did _not_ find him attractive. How could he possibly find that short, orange-haired, loud, overeager, smiling ball of sunshine adorable? The King of Joust scoffed at the mere thought.

But... maybe Kageyama Tobio gave in to the thought. Just a little. Even so, that boy was his opponent. No more, no less. Although, he wouldn’t _opposed_ to a dinner and a dance.

No! Their match was coming up! That’s all he had to focus on.

His friends saw right through him, though.

Tsukishima snickered, “Ah, King, I see you’re having trouble tearing your gaze away from Sir Hinata Shouyou von Yukigaoka again.”

“Shut it!” Kageyama growled as he mounted his horse. Honestly, he only kept Tsukishima around because of his way with words. Oh, and he forged his patent of nobility so that he could joust, “And where the hell are you clothes?!”

Tsukishima merely shrugged, “Lost them in a bet.”

Meanwhile, Sugawara was adjusting the plate of armor at his shoulder, “Be careful with it this time or I’m seriously gonna kill you. It’s light, but it’s sturdy.”

Kageyama like his blacksmith more than Tsukishima. Sugawara was (mostly) nice.

Tanaka and Nishinoya, his closest friends, gave him a punch in the shoulder, “Good luck out there!”

Just then, he heard his name being yelled and a roar of the crowd, “SIR KAGEYAMA TOBIO VON KITAGAWA DAIICHI!!!”

Kageyama rode out for his battle, ignoring the beautiful boy at the other side. Sorry, the stupid boy at the other side. _Not_ beautiful.

When the flags waved, the two men surged forward on their horses. The first time around, Hinata’s lance grazed Kageyama’s armor. On the second run, Kageyama was ready, hitting the smaller boy right on, knocking him off his horse and winning the battle.

Kageyama grinned with triumph until his horse stumbled and he felt himself fall to the ground. Within seconds, someone was crouching beside him, but it was none of his team.

“That was a respectable win, Sir Kageyama!” Beside him was Hinata Shouyou, smiling wide. His eyes were big and bright and hot _damn_ he had an undercut; how did Kageyama miss _that_?

“Ah! Good fight, Sir Hinata!” Kageyama felt his face heat up as he nodded, eyes wide at the beauty before him. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up.

Hinata merely giggled, “Will I see you at the ceremonial dinner for the jousting tournament tonight?”

“O-Of course!” Kageyama said loudly.

“Great! And what color will you be wearing?”

“Color...?”

Hinata grinned, “So we can match?”

His face even redder, Kageyama replied, “Ah, right, the color! Um, it’ll be... orange! And... black.”

Nodding his head, Hinata stood, “Noted,” he said, then walked off.

Kageyama could on lay there, flustered and amazed at how beautiful one person could be even after they lost a match. Suddenly, Tanaka’s head appeared above him.

“You have been weighed,” he said.

Nishinoya appeared, beaming, “You have been measured.”

Then came Tsukishima’s smirking face, “And you have been found—“

“Completely and utterly fucked,” Sugawara finished with a pleasant smile, whilst Kageyama felt himself die of embarrassment. 

 

———

“Ah, Sir Kageyama!” Hinata called out at the dinner. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black sweater and a silk orange scarf.

Kageyama walked to him, “Kageyama is fine,” he said. He was wearing a black dress shirt and an orange jacket. They stood out, but they did indeed match.

Hinata smiled up at a him, a light blush on his face as he held out his hand, “Shall we dance?”

The taller man nodded, taking Hinata’s hand and leading them to the dance floor. They got many stares, considering they were the only two men dancing (stumbling) together, not to mention their vibrant and unique choice of outfit.

By the end of the night, Kageyama and Hinata has left the dinner early to sit outside together. They lay in the grass looking up at the stars when Hinata suddenly grabbed Kageyama’s hand.

“You’re not a real noble, are you?”

Kageyama gasped, sitting up straight, “How did you know?” He asked in fear.

Hinata only sat up beside him, squeezing Kageyama’s hand, “Because I’m the same,” he said with a shrug, “I was called Hinata Shouyou of the concrete.”

The dark haired boy’s lips parted in surprise, looking down at his lap, unsure of what to say. He didn’t have to, as Hinata leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Perhaps after you finish this tournament... we could start somewhere else?”

“Of course! I’d do anything to be with you, Hinata Shouyou. I’d lose for you,” Kageyama said, turning to look right into the smaller boy’s eyes.

Hinata had an intense expression, “You’d _lose_ for me?”

Kageyama nodded, “It’s the best way to show you my love.”

Laughing, Hinata looked at him incredulously, “Is that really a reason to not want to win?”

The taller boy let out a breath, confused by the question.

“Win for me, Kageyama.”

**Author's Note:**

> God only knows why I decided to write this in the middle of the night.


End file.
